Life With the Akatsuki: Ninja Rise
by Princessdarkfairy
Summary: Sachi returns after two years in Snow Country. What surprise's everyone though, she returned as an S-Class criminal. The Jinnchuriki's time are up, and the annihilation of Konoha seems true. But, when the time comes, what will Sachi choose and who?AU-par
1. Nomads Return

Author: princessdarkfairy, Aimee

Aimee: Well, I don't own the Akatsuki, and I hope my writing has improved since the previous story, some people found it childish xP, although, you never really told me how to improve did you?

Chapter One: The Return From Snow.

The humid wind of Wind Country blew her long, light brown hair around her face, her green eyes settled on her sensei. She smiled, the sun was high in the sky, and she was near exhaustion; having travelled for many days, after all, the two of them were returning from Snow Country.

"We are almost there." Uchiha Itachi said, glancing back at his kohai, she hurried up, he may not have shown it, but he had greatly enjoyed Pein's orders in training her for a solid two years in solitude. He had managed to form a strong bond with his student, and if not, a close friendship with her, and if he hadn't been extremely careful, he might have grown to love her, and he couldn't allow that.

"Uchiha-Sama..." He looked back at his student, she had grown respectable beyond her years, much like him, and was alot calmer. Itachi thought, no, hoped, that being back with Deidara and Sasori would help bring back her old self again, the bright, cheery girl who laughed loudly and wasn't afraid to talk out- even against Pein.

"Sachi." He said, his mangekyo eye's focusing on her radically changed feutures, he wondered from time to time, where she was from, but, he knew that her true age wasn't really twenty, she was younger then that, roughly around seventeen, if he was correct, that means she arrived in his world at the simple age of fifteen, without a memory. He kept silent about this thought though, he didn't want to cause her any more upset then he already had.

"I was wondering, who is the Jinchuuriki that the Akatsuki are after?" She walked in front of him, he knew they were closing in on the base for the Akatsuki, a dark, dank cave, where they would stay for a few days until their mission was complete. He smiled almost, looking forward to seeing the reaction of the men they had left behind, two long years ago.

"He is Gaara of the Sand, the Kazekage." Sachi nodded, her single streak had manifested into a bunch of blond bangs, Snow Country had been flourishing with life and plants. His red eyes rested on the back of Sachi's frame, her Akatsuki cloak thrown into a bag she had begun to drag out of boredom through the sand. The tiny grains of sand were crushed under it's heavy weight. Itachi smirked behind her back, admiring the well proprtioned curves, the middle-back length brown hair, and he could envisage her face as well, pale skin, her green eyes popping out almost, he thought about the rest, her breasts had grown larger, and she had grown taller. He stopped there, realising that he couldn't admire her any more then that, her memories that had been lost to the sands of time, and of course, was still a mystery for her, and everybody else.

"Kazekage? He's one of the strongest ninja in the world?" Itachi nodded, Sachi's eyebrows knitted together, her worry lines forming on her forehead. The wind rose sharply, causing a mini sandstorm to take place, Sachi stepped away, panicked.

"You don't recall one of these?" Sachi shook her head, Itachi told her to shut her eyes, which she did, her body was shaking, she didn't like the sand so much apparently.

"How long will we be staying here for, Uchiha-Sama?" Itachi thought, thinking of how long it would take for the idiots they would be sending and also for the extraction of the bijuu, he added it up.

"Roughly five days, maybe a week, if Sasori and Deidara are allowed to stay with you for some time before they depart on their mission." Sachi, he noticed, seemed to speed up in desperation to see her friends, he knew she had missed them terribly during the two years apart. He swept along after her, following her up the tall hill, where hidden on a ledge was a cave, where the rest of the criminal organisation; Akatsuki lay hidden.

"Welcome back, Itachi, Sachi." Pein said, as the two nomads stepped into the large cave, where everyone was waiting their return. Deidara and Sasori stood up, almost immiediatly. Deidara seemed, in Sachi and Itachi's eyes, to have grown in brains and brawn, he somewhat seemed bulkier, as if he gained more muscle. Sasori, of course, remained the same; he never seemed to age in his puppet like body. Sachi smiled, Itachi noticed for the first time, in a long time.

"Deidara-san! Sasori-San!" Sachi called, the two troublemakers paused, shocked at how she had called them. Sachi paused, before frowning, her face fell lower then either of them had ever seen before, from her kunai holster, she pulled out a scroll. Walking over to Pein, she handed it to him. He looked at her, cocking his eyebrow before opening it. His eyes widened in pure shock, and disbelief, he was sure; but no one noticed the the change in facial ligments .

"Did she really?"

"Hai, by herself." Pein looked at the scroll once more, before throwing it to the ground; he smiled, placing a hand on Sachi's shoulder, her green eyes were hard. Seemingly full of regret.

"Never would I have thought, that Itachi, of all of us, would make you do that." Everyone looked at Pein, thoroughly confused, he summoned everyone around, holding Sachi's Akatsuki robes. He sighed, having not expected the day to come so soon.

"As of now, Sachi is an official member of the Akatsuki; having reached the Rank of S-Class criminal." Deidara gaped, everyones eyes were asking the same thing, what did she do?

"Sachi, who was ordered by Itachi, assasinated the High Council in Snow Country. She did it by herself, which means, in the past two years, your skills have grown at an amazing speed." Sachi nodded, but cocked her head towards everyone else.

"I did not kill them all. I left two, so someone would see my face.." She pouted, Deidara frowned, he worried constantly about Sachi for two long years, and she returns an S class criminal. He wondered though, if maybe, Itachi had tortured her with his eyes, and that is why she was so quiet.

His anger quickly rose, his eye traced over Itachi, taking in his stioc expression, then to Sachi, who was seemingly depressed but doing her best to hide her features. Sasori noticed his Kohai's stares, and examined the objects that were going through, he picked up on what Deidara had, he would ask about it later.

"Pein-Sama, are we allowed to stay with Sachi for a few days, we haven't seen her in years, un!" Deidara asked, Pein contemplated what may, or may not happen; he decided, that to be safe he would allow the once close friends to be with each other for a small while, just so they could be with each other again.

"One day." He said, immiediatly, Deidara grabbed Sachi, pulling her deeper into the cave, wantong to see how she was, to tell them everything. Sasori quickly followed, Pein frowned, and Itachi knew the process Deidara would put on her "DeItachiizing", Itachi chuckled darkly to himself, resting down beside Kisame; who hadn't uttered a word since the two had entered.

"You missed my thirty first. Some party. Loads of whores." Itachi's face grimaced, he didn't like the idea of those woman being in an area surrounded by these men, they didn't survive the night he assumed, and as Kisame droned on, he learned, he was right. He didn't mention his distaste for the woman in that sort of business, then again; he did not enjoy his affiliation with the Akatsuki so much either, after all, he had been framed; and not many knew that. So it had been decided, he had been sentanced to a life of exile.

"Deidara-San? What are we doing?" Sachi asked, tilting her head to him, as he sat her down, his eyes not leaving her for a moment. Sasori lay by her, she felt the heat rise in her cheeks, embarressed by how they were treating her. She looked about the cave, water dripping from the cave roof was scattered to dark corners and the centre of the large crevice, her eyes looked to where the small amount of light was coming through, even from the ceiling.

"Tell us everything Itachi-Sama did to you!" Deidara said, warringly to her. Putting his face closer to Sachi's, only centimeters away. Her face flushed an even deeper red. Deidara backed away, his eyes popping from his head, Sasori looked at him, Deidara jumped and pointed at Sachi.

"You and Itachi-Sama had SEX!!" He roared, making an echo throughout the cave, Sachi's face flushed even deeper, she stood; everyone in the cave heard, the bats that had been resting there flew into the light they were so startled.

"NO! YOU BAKA!!! We didn't!!" Sachi said, roaring even louder then Deidara, punching him across the cheek, sending him flying across the cave. Sasori and Deidara stared at their now powerful friend, who at one stage had been struggling to throw a snowball half the length they had been.

"Pervert!Pervert!Pervert!!" Sachi called, pointing at him; Sasori chuckled, such a reaction.

"So, now that we've sorted that misunderstanding out; will you tell us what happened?" Sasori asked, putting her hand in his own, charming her. Sachi nodded, sitting back down again, Sasori shared a sly grin to Deidara, smirking that he had calmed her down.

"Huh? Well, lets see where do I begin?" Sachi said, wondering how to start her story, Deidara was annoyed by the length of time it was taking her to put it into order, but she coughed, signaling that she was ready. She did not bother to put on a fake voice, like some storytellers did, but spoke; from her own account, summing up the two years she had spent with Uchiha Itachi.

"Well, when we arrived in Snow Country; it was the middle of winter, we managed to hike through terrible snow storms and blizzards on a much higher scale! We finally reached a small town, Mizu bridge; I think the name is... But, Itachi decided, because it was surrounded by mountains it would be the best place for him to train me in the arts of a ninja, so we begun." Sachi shifted on her rocky seating before continuing. She sighed, she knew what they were looking for. Something romantic, something gory.

"Well, during the entire time, I only ever sustained one serious injury, I fell from the top of a tree, Itachi didn't catch me in time, and I broke my arm. That was the worst injury I got, but that's nothing really. Over the course of the two years, I practiced into the night, sometimes refusing to take a break, Itachi sometimes had to coax me, with certain things... but that doesn't matter. " Deidara and Sasori noted the sly grin that appeared on Sachi's face, but quickly disappeared when she cleared her throat to continue, Deidara leaned against the staligmite he was against.

"Nearing the end of the two years, Itachi said that I should return as an S-class criminal to make you proud, so I decided I would do a deed that would definitly get me into the bingo books, a deed that shouldn't have been completed by one person. You know that the High Council in Snow Country has thirty two members? I slaughtered them all... bar two." Deidara noticed, that Sachi's voice was becoming strained, his eyes hardened at his friend, he watched her own green eyes soak up the moisture that had threatened to fall, she hid her emotions well.

"I killed them, by shooting shurikan and kunai into vital organs, vital parts of the body, and pressure points, so even if they survived, they would no longer be ninja." Sasori watched as her eyes darkned. He stared at Deidara, nodding that Sachi, was no longer on the same mind set as she had been when she left.

"But! I didn't mind... it was hard the first few times, having to take them out in one night wasn't easy, especially since I had to be so quiet, and only four out of them all actually managed to draw blood, so in that sense I was alright. But when I had finally done my mission, Itachi said, that I should have done better." Sachi said, leaving out as many details as she could. Itachi had scolded her, but only out of what had almost happened, and thankfully; didn't.

_The night was calm, the members of Snow Country's High Council were well dispersed throughout the city. They all thought they were safe, that no ninja, or rogue would harm them, what little did they know. Above them, a girl waited; her eyes locked on the first three members, who were inside together; talking. They were close friends._

"_Miyazaki Haku, Neko Amon, and Tite Kokoro." She whispered, three kunai already in her hand, awaiting deployment. She moved swiftly and silently, closer to the house, not a sound was made, she hid, watching them look outside, as if sensing her chakra; although she had it concealed. They were clueless, deciding to check outside, Itachi had warned her of this, either a trap or they were sheer cluelss. By their movements, Sachi knew it was the latter, the door opened, and one kunai struck the man known as Neko Amon in the jugular, his friends fell quickly after that, and Sachi continued to slaughter through the night._

_Sachi stared, the final person to meet the fate of doom was right in front of her. The sun was rising, her time was running out. He made a run for her, this mans name was Hikaru Musa he was skilled, probably the most skilled she had fought that entire night. Her eyes narrowed as she avoided his thrusts forward with his katana that he had carried with him. He sliced through the fabric on her arm, cutting some of her flesh, blood trickled out. Sachi, glared at the man, her killing intent at a high, she avoided his swing, jumping onto the katana-perfect balance on it. Her kunai was inbetween his eyes in a matter of seconds. The wind blew her hair, covering her face, she was breathing heavily, not used to having so much to do in one night. The sun was almost up, she had to leave soon, she made for an exit froom the city, having agreed to meet Itachi at the edge of the forest that surrounded it. A man appeared in front of her, she stopped; confused. She noticed then, the cross out of his village's symbol, he was a rogue like her. Only she didn't belong anywhere._

"_What do you want?" She asked, her voice growing wan from exhaustion. He smirked, his face covered in places with bandages._

"_Well, you can come with me if you want, make it easier for yourself. Just come with me." She shook her head, he sighed, runnning forward. He was faster then Sachi had anticipated, and he punched her in the stomach, knocking the air from her lungs, she gasped; falling to the ground._

"_Now will you come with me?" The ninja asked, picking her up by the neck; his spare hand held a kunai, and he cut the fabric on her back slowly as he dragged it down. Sachi stiffened._

"_**He's going to rape me?! Shit! I have no energy left for this guy." **She thought, squirming in his clutches. He grinned, smirking at her._

"_Are you scared? I've been watching you since you started, impressive, but, to say the least; you should have noticed me, but I am a master of hiding." He brought her closer, Sachi was too sore to move, her leg had been cut in a previous battle with another katana wielder._

_His eyes widened, Sachi couldn't tell, the chakra had been hidden, but in the reflection of his eyes, she seen the mangekyo at work, she sighed; her savior threw the kunai, it landed between her captors eyes, blood gushed out covering Sachi, she fell to the ground._

"_Lets go." Itachi said, Sachi tried to stand, but the wound on her leg was deeper then she thought. She blushed at being so vulnerable, Itachi looked at her, his eyes searching her own, seeing if she was just trying to get a free ride._

"_I would kill you if Pein hadn't ordered me to bring you back alive, your now getting in my way." Sachi flinched, at his harsh words. His eyes remained hard, Sachi could see he wanted to say something else, but he wasn't allowing himself too. She wondered what it could be._

"_I'll walk, I'll be fine." Sachi said, pushing herself up, grabbing hold of a bench. She stood up, the pain was gripping her, and she could feel the flame in her leg roar in protest. She had to though, she couldn't burden Itachi, she refused to. She took a step forward, it was fine. Another. Then another. She grinned, smiling at Itachi, he began to walk briskily, past her in a few strides, Sachi struggled to keep up with even half his pace, she tripped and fell, the pain to much. Itachi poofed to be by her side, a chuckle escaping from his lips._

"_Foolish girl, you need to rest. You've been up all night, even the best ninja's need to sleep. Oh, your also the clumsiest ninja I've ever seen. At least your not a loud mouth though, like Naruto-Kun." She stared at him, as he picked her up, like he wasn't actually affected by her weight. He said nothing more after that, and Sachi; knew it wasn't her place to press the matter._

"Sachi? Hello? Sachi?" Sachi awoke from her reviere, Deidara inches from her face, she growled, punching him across his head.

"Don't invade my personal space Deidei-kun!" Deidara smiled, grinning as he stood back up. Sasori smirked, Sachi stared at them.

"We have to go on a mission tomorrow, un. But, we'll be back soon enough after that, and then you can tell us everything. We know you must have been thinking about something important for you to space out so long, un." Deidara chuckled, a small pout formed on the girls pink lips. Her emerald eyes glazing over, Sasori, laughed.

"Maybe _Itachi _can solve her problem." Unusually for Sasori, he made kissing faces to Sachi, bringing her blood to the boil. Her eyes sharpened, while an evil smirk crossed her face. Both men stared at her for a moment.

"Want to see what I learned?" The smirk grew wider, and Deidara and Sasori duely stepped back, as she performed various handsigns.

"KAGE NO BUNSHIN JUTSU!" She yelled, and five forms of Sachi appeared before the two members, their eyes widened; she grinned.

"Take back what you said,_ Saso-Kun _and maybe, maybe; I'll only burn one of your legs." She said, all five of her dopplegangers performing hand signs, Deidara and Sasori ran, thinking she was only messing. How wrong were they?

Amiee: Well, what did you think for the first chapter? For everyone who read the previous story, please tell me if you think this is written better, as I do want to improve myself! As always, if you would like to see anything involved in this, you can! So, read and review people! :)


	2. Foolish little brother makes an entrance

Chapter Two: Foolish Boy...

Sachi rose, rather early even though she was exhausted from her travels, she seen Sasori still asleep across from her, she smiled, ruffling his hair. He groaned, Deidara shot up, exclaiming about Chappie the Rabbit, the two others stared at him; sweatdropping. Sachi smiled, today her friends were leaving, to get the Bijuu entrapped in the Kazekage. She wished them luck silently, knowing that she wouldn't see them for some time. She frowned at that. She would miss them, losing them so soon after returning after two years, of course she would see them, but something was nagging at the back of her mind; as if she knew what would happen.

"Sachi, I want you to go to the Hidden Sand Village and explore while we are busy." Pein told her, scowling, she nodded, slightly afraid of him now. She could feel the power eminating from them all. Maybe she preferred it when she was clueless, Sachi shook these thoughts away.

"Of course Pein-Sama! Do you want anything?" Pein laughed scornfully; he knew WHO he wanted, and he knew he would get him no matter what.

"I'll take that as a no, ne?" Pein nodded, and Sachi grabbed a small pouch, filled with the money she had been saving; she smiled before saying good-bye. Her eyes widened when she seen Sasori though, or what Deidara had said was Sasori.

"That can't be Saso-Kun!" Sachi yelled, running to the man with a bandana covering his mouth. She felt the wood. Her breath coming quickly. The hunched figure laughed darkly.

"Why? This is Sasori. See you later, you'll probably hear us knowing Deidara." Sachi nodded, walking away from the figure; saying her good-byes, although she hadn't laid eyes on Kisame or Itachi to say it too, she was sure she'd see them later.

"Wow... They are sooo nice!" Sachi said, looking at the small amount of kinom's on display, she decided she would only window shop, so she wouldn't become to tempted to buy any. She continued to walk, admiring the sand city; looking up to the sky where only a few moist clouds floated above, she gasped; like everyone else did when she seen the large sand shield form above the village. Then came the explosions, Sasori had been right, Sachi identified it as Deidara usuing his explosive clay. The sand shield broke, and large grains of sand fell onto the village, Sachi sheilded herself, and a young child from the broken shield by using an earth jutsu Itachi had taught her.

"Mo...mommy?" The young child cried, clinging onto Sachi's tank top, she held the child tightly as the grains began to slow. It finally stopped and she stepped from underneath the shield. A young woman in her early twenties ran to her.

"MOMMY!" The child cried, Sachi handed the young boy back to his mother, who expressed her relief by hugging the boy tightly and kissing the top of his head.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!!" She exclaimed, her blond hair was tied neatly in a bun, her eyes a deep blue, were still darting around frantically at the thought that she may have lost her child. Sachi smiled at the young woman.

"No problem. Glad I could help." She said, before leaving the mother and child alone, the child looking back at his saviour as she disappeared down an ally. Never to see her again.

_That was so creepy, it was so loud as well. Sasori wasn't lying when he said we'd hear them taking him... _Sachi thought as she walked slowly down one of many back ally's that went through the village Hidden in the Sand. She heard sobs up ahead, and slowly found a teenage girl, not much younger then herself crounched down and sobbing.

"Hey, whats wrong? Why are you crying?" Sachi asked, kneeling by her side. The girl looked up at her, her brown eyes shining from the tears. Her face also had red blotches from the tears trailing down it. Sachi sighed, looking at the girl who was trying to steady her breathing.

"They took my... they took my Gaara-Kun!!" Sachi's eyebrows knitted together, she was confused by what this young woman had said. _But Pein-sama said that he had no one close to him... Did he lie to me? Or did he simply not know of this girl... or was she one of those adoring fangirls that would go over the edge if something happened to the one they were fans of? _Sachi asked herself, looking at the girl again. Her green eyes ran over what she was wearing. A bracelet dangled from her wrist, the kanji for love written on it.

"You're... Gaara-Kun? Are you two going out?" The pinky-red haired girl nodded, and instantly Sachi felt bad. She had heard rumors from her tour around the village that not many people liked Gaara so much, no; they didn't like the power he held inside of him. It was a nightmare for them.

But now, she met someone who liked Gaara enough to go out with him. She had to stop them killing Gaara, just for one of the bijuu's, she wouldn't allow it.

"What's your name?" Sachi asked her, helping the girl up. Her brown eyes looked into Sachi's emeralds. Her breath caught in her throat.

"A-Amaya... why?" Sachi nodded, standing up. She had to ask Pein to let Gaara live, they could always get a hostage and perform a revival jutsu anyways.

"Amaya-Chan, I promise; I will get Gaara too return to you." Sachi said, walking from the girl who stared after her amazed. Amaya doubted she would though, she after all; knew what the Akatsuki were capable of. They struck fear into people and villages, a bunch of S-Class criminals, one girl could not defeat them.

Sachi rushed through the village, not paying much notice to anything, or anyone around her. She missed the group of ninja's entering the village as she left, one knew her from over two years ago.

"_I see your still alive and well Sachi..." _Hatake Kakashi said, as she passed him; he could sense the change in her, and he smiled. The mission just got more dangerous. He had received intelligence a little over a year ago from Jirayai, stating that Itachi had been ordered to Snow Country, with a girl fitting her physique. Kakashi wondered what she would be like to fight. His eyes furrowed after her. Temari callled them, he changed his focus to the older sister of the Kazekage.

Sachi walked slowly back to were everyone else was hidden, taking her time; seeing as the jutsu usually took three days. She continued to admire the sands scenery, even though there wasn't much. She was walking through what seemed like a barren desert, with very few shrubs growing out of places. She couldn't see how the village got it's water supply, but when she looked closer to the mountains in the north, where she was heading, she could see some sort of machine working to gather water supplies, she understood then. She walked by some strange stones, making her pause. She looked at them, they were just inscriptions. She picked them up anyways, curious about them; she would try to decipher them while she waited for the Akatsuki to finish the job.

"Okay, I'm hungry." She moaned, pausing in the middle of the woods, Sachi sighed, pulling out some food from her pouch she carried. It was a pack of peanuts. She sighed, continuing to walk. Her eyes sharpened. She was being followed. _Who the hell could this be? Why are they following me, or is it the same direction... No, they are staying a distance enough, they think I'll lead them to everyone I bet... I'm sorry Amaya, but I can't allow that. _Sachi said, turning up the opposite moutain trail she had come down. The person followed. Her eyes wandered ahead of her, wondering who this person could be.

_How far are they up this mountain? How is she managing this climb so easily? Maybe Orochimaru's intelligence was speaking the truth, brother was training this girl in Snow Country. I should have killed him when I had the chance then. _Uchiha Sasuke said, glaring at the girl from the distance. She stopped, and sat down; staring directly at him, his eyes met hers, even from the distance they were at.

_Shit._

Sasuke strolled from his place, a stioc expression on his face, although; inside, he was shocked that she had noticed. His eyes trailed over again, she hadn't moved, her green eyes had become almost slit like, the manifested blond bangs waved in the wind. They shared silence for many moments, before she finally sighed.

"You look alot like Uchiha Itachi; are you related?"

She asked, Sasuke activated his sharingan, she quickly closed her eyes.

"I'll take that threat as a yes." She smirked, although she had no idea what to actually do, she hadn't been trained to fight another Uchiha; simply because Itachi never showed her how to fight against the sharingan. _What should I do? They've already started the jutsu, it's getting dark and its the second day. My best chance would be to lead him further along the mountain, keep him on the opposite side. That should work._

"If you want to see your brother so badly, follow me!" She roared, throwing three kunai directly at Sasuke, even with closed eyes they were on target, if he hadn't jumped they would have hit him in vital organs. He looked back, extracting the three kunai, and she was gone.

_Shit._

Sasuke said, setting off after her.

_I can't keep running, this isn't right. But I can sense from his chakra, he has a helluva lot more experiance then I do. I don't stand a chance... At this rate though, I'll have to fight him... _Sachi thought to herself, stepping on a branch, it broke. She fell, omitting a loud scream as she did so, and landed on the flat of her back. She groaned, and Sasuke was in front of her, a katana pointing down at her. She gulped.

"Bring me to my brother." Sachi laughed at him, heartfelt and full of warmth. A cloud of smoke dispersed around her and when it cleared, a log was in her place. _Substitutiion? I didn't even see her make the hand signals! _Sasuke roared to himself, turning to see the girl standing a distance from him; a cat like grin on her face. She shifted from one foot to another, blood trickled along her leg.

_I see, she waited until I moved to substitute. Clever. I couldn't see what she did when she twisted her body angle. Very clever... _Sasuke thought calmly, he smirked at Sachi, the cut on her leg still drizzling. She was pouting.

"Look, to be honest; I don't want to fight Uchiha-sans little brother. He's just so KAWAII!"

Sachi said, sticking her tongue out to him, her hands on her hips; Sasuke let out a growl. She was keeping him at bay from reaching the rest, he was annoyed.

"Your annoying."

"Oh, I'm so hurt; the boy who doesn't even have the courtesy to even introduce himself to his opponant is already calling names. Whatever." Sachi said, raising her eyebrow to him; he glared at her, his onyx eyes hardening.

"Uchiha Sasuke; I'm an avenger."

"Sachi, my affiliation is with the Akatsuki." Sachi answered, as she pulled a kunai from her holster, Sasuke smirked. She ran at him.

"Hey; does anybody except me, sense Sachi's chakra, un?" Deidara whined, as they did the jutsu. Pein shot him a scorching glare, Sasori's crouched figure shifted. His facial features unmoving.

"Yeah, someone is there with her." Kisame answered; Itachi cocked his head, a small grin reached his features, he recognised the chakra flow.

"Foolish little brother."

"Your brother? He's here? Does he stand a chance?" Kisame asked, having only seen a glimpse of Sachi's power the night previously when she had been chasing Deidara and Sasori around.

"Sachi will only use half her power. I have ordered her to do that when fighting my brother, otherwise; she could probably maime him." Itachi sighed, creating a double and sending it to them. Zetsu followed, the two would be the eyes and ears for them. Zetsu would record the fight, whilst Itachi would get a full view of it.

Sachi was panting slightly, Sasuke had kept her on her toes; she was happy that she had managed to keep him busy for such a long period of time. The moon was now high in the sky.

"If you can't even defeat me; you have no chance against your brother! Go back!" She roared, Sasuke glared at her. She already knew Itachi's plan, and it hurt her to think of it to say the least.

"Shut up! How would you know?!"

"Because; I've spent the last two years stuck with him! I've trained with him, he's gotten stronger since the last time you met, I can tell you that! You won't beat him yet. You don't stand a chance, especially when you can barely out me, when I'm only using half strength!" Sachi said, taking breath quickly. Sasuke threw two shurikan at her, she didn't have a chance to move, they struck her right shoulder. She roared, tears threatening her eyes. She continued to stand.

"I..won't... be.. defeated by you... I don't care about Itachi's rule! Kekkei-" Sachi stopped, the mangekyo eyes having caught her attention, Sasuke hit her, kicking her in the stomach. Angered that she wasn't paying attention to the fight.

"What's Itachi's rule? I don't have any problem killing you!" Sachi's eyes stared into his own, he had grabbed her by her hair; pulling her to face him. He felt it, before he could understand what had happened, he had been stabbed by her in the stomach. With a kunai.

"Sorry about that Sasuke-Kun. But-"

"That's enough, Sachi. Stay back from him." Itachi's double said, the two concerned in the fight stared at it; Zetsu appeared by it. They walked beside each other out to the clearence, Sachi stood up, her dirtied face glaring at Sasuke. He stood up, having managed to slow the blood loss down from his wound.

"Naughty children. Tch." Zetsu's two halves said, his darker side said the beginning of the sentance, Sachi squirmed, ignoring the shooting pain from her shoulder. Sasuke continued to glare at his brother; the sharingan now activated. Sachi "poofed" to be beside the two Akatsuki members, Itachi walked forward, looking at his brother.

"If you cannot defeat Sachi at **that **level; you don't have a chance against me. So go, train; foolish little brother. Come back when you can truly avenge our parents murder, or do you want me to show you their deaths again? Well?" Sachi gasped running to the clones side, in the cave; Itachi gave an amused chuckle.

"Itachi-Kun! That's just terrible, I demand that you don't!" Both Itachi's let out chuckles, Sasuke's eyes widened at the exchange of words, the clearing seemed to become silent except for the two speaking directly to each other.

"And; may I ask, **why **would I listen to you?" Itachi cornered her, she blushed; her eyes travelled back to Sasuke and they softened. She looked back to her sensei.

"Because I asked?" She smiled, Sasuke made a run for his brother, Itachi knocked Sachi out of the way, before clashing kunai with Sasuke. A smirk on his face, Zetsu cleared his throat. They all sensed the group's chakra.

"Naruto-Kun." Itachi said; nodding before sighing. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Shit! Brother; I will come back for you, and I will kill you!" He roared, before running off in the oppisite direction from where the chakra was flowing. Sachi wondered who the groups chakra could belong to, Itachi disappeared. The discussion in the cave began. Zetsu walked to her side.

"Go back the way you came Sachi, and make sure **you don't get yourself killed. Be back in the cave by midnight; **take you're time..." Zetsu said, before disappearing into the ground and travelling by himself; Sachi groaned, attempting to clean off her wounds a bit, she decided she would have to go in the condition she was in.

"NARUTO! Stop, you idiot!" Sakura yelled, punching the blond; they had slowed down at the break off point, deciding which way to go. Sachi came panting down one side, her hands on her hips; she looked up, her expression could be read as "shit" Kakashi chuckled.

"Sachi; hello again. Wow; you **have**changed. Rumors weren't lies." Sachi stared at the masked ninja in front of her. Her eyebrows had knitted together, confused. It dawned on her then, and she smiled happily.

"Kakashi-Kun! How are you?"

"I'm fine; I see your injured, who did that?" Sachi shifted uncomfortably under their powerful gazes, Chiyo; the old woman stared intently at the girl, ready to throw a kunai at her for one false movement. Sachi's eyes wandered to her old figure, they sharpened.

"Keep your hands away from the kunai grandma' I don't want any unnecessary fights. Okay?" Sachi sighed; rubbing her shoulder. They had already gotten past the traps; she would have to fight.

"Now, now Sachi; see you at base." Sachi turned to see Kisame and Itachi; waiting for her to leave. She did as was asked and spared no glance behind her as she ran to stop Pein from killing Gaara, but she was tired. She would rather rest. But time was quickly running out, she couldn't.

"PEIN-SAMA!" She yelled; entering the cave after a night of vigorous climbing.

"Sachi; we're leaving." Pein said; she was too late. She stared at the Kazakage's lifeless body; biting her lip to hold back tears. She swallowed, preparing to speak.

Aimee: Well guys; thanks for reading! Oh; and thank you to Usagi323 for being the first to review! And everybody else too, I'm soo excited, summer is almost here woo!!! Woot! :D Well; R&R

Aimee

x.o


	3. Friendship

Chapter Three: Friendships Live On.

Sachi sighed; walking alongside Itachi, her idea to Pein hadn't gone done to well, he was still in murder mood when she had asked, and his Deva had hit her across the cheek, that was now the reason why she had a throbbing jaw bone.

_I can't believe he actually hit me..._Sachi thought solemly; her hand was rubbing the reddened cheek, as if it would heal it magically. She was still bloodied because they had left immieditly after her and Pein's startling conversation. She had seen Deidara's face fall, Sasori's had been covered by a bandana; Konan had sighed, Hidan had chuckled, Kakuzu had shoook his head, Kisame grumbled when Pein had hit her. Itachi; to her dismay had remained expressionless.

"Now; missions. Kisame, Itachi and Sachi; you are to go to Wave Country. I want you to assasinate this man." Pein ordered, handing Itachi a scroll; they nodded. He turned to Kakuzu and Hidan, ordering them to assasinate a manager of travel in Konoha. Zetsu and Tobi were no where to be seen. Pein and Konan quickly dispersed after that. Kakuzu and Hidan turned quickly, and without a word, Itachi, Kisame and Sachi were all alone. Sachi gulped.

_I hope Dei-Kun and Saso-Kun will be alright..._Sachi thought calmly, walking behind the two older ninja's. She looked up, catching Kisame's gaze at her, he seemed to be out of murder mode- which Sachi was now calling the Jinchuuriki catching period, where everything has to run smoothly. He smiled to her. Stopping, Itachi did so as well.

"Don't worry Sachi-Chan; I'm sure Pein didn't meen to hit so hard." Itachi shook his head. Kisame looked at his team mate.

"I think Pein would have hit you harder if he hadn't stopped himself." Itachi noted to them. Sachi frowned at his honesty. Kisame growled.

"Nice way to be smooth." His partner uttered into Itachi's ear, a perverted smile crossed Itachi's face. He had seen Kisame's Icha Icha books, and he had one in a pocket right now.

"I'm not the one who is _trying_to get into Sachi's pants, now am I? I'm not going to use some mild forms of chat up to do that." Itachi murmered back; Sachi remained oblivious to their conversation, watching the clouds float by; her eyes far away. Itachi cast a long glance at her, her eyes seemed to be somewhere else completely.

Sachi?" He called; no response; only a violent shudder.

"_Mamma? Where are you going...?" A six year old Sachi asked, her mother turned to her. They looked a lot alike, the same colored eyes and the same shade of hair. Except her mother was without the blond bangs._

"______ you'll be alright, do not worry. I must return home. The exact second you turn sixteen, you will go there too. Of course, we will be seperated for many years... but I have to do it hunny, I'm sorry." She whispered; hugging her child a final time before exiting. Sachi's father called her by her name. She turned to him; scared. He grinned down on her, she was alone with him._

"She's been out for some time. Was it how hard Pein hit her?" Kisame asked; Itachi shook his head, casting a glance to Sachi's body. Night had fallen and she still hadn't awoken, he was growing worried, even if he didn't show it.

"_Papa? Are you okay?" Sachi called; entering the quiet house, she seen the note on the table. She picked it up, tears fell from her eyes._

"_So... I'm not good enough for you either papa, even though your the drunk!" She roared; her father had left her, she was now alone in the world; without family. She was only fourteen. _

"Itachi... do you think she'll wake soon?" Itachi cast a glance over to Kisame; an eyebrow raised. Sachi twisted, moaning in her "sleep". Itachi silenced Kisame, listening to her cries for "Mamma" and "papa"; and her "please don't leave me". Kisame eventually gave up on her wakening; Itachi stayed awake. It wasn't until the early morning hours did Sachi stir, her eyes blinked a few times before she shot up, clutching her left shoulder an unusual pain shooting through it; more painful then her right.

"I completley healed your right shoulder, I didn't have a chance to heal your left, you pulled some tendons in it." Sachi nodded; looking straight ahead, Kisame had cleaned her face for her, she looked healthier under the light of the moon. Itachi sighed, standing up and walking to her. Her eyes met his; green and onyx melted to each other, Itachi shook his feelings away. Sachi flinched.

"What did you remember." Itachi stated; quickly Sachi said everything in the finest detail, from her closest friends favourite color to her parents leaving her. Itachi nodded, standing up; commanding she sleep.

"I don't see you getting too sleep." Sachi retorted as Itachi sat straight down, staring at the forest. The water made a rushing noise as silence engulfed the camp site. Sachi stared at the Uchiha, getting up.

"No; Uchiha-San... I've slept enough, I will gaurd." Itachi looked up at the girl; he was hesitant, but her eyes burned with a fire he hadn't seen before. He nodded, slowly. He slowly got back up and returned to where he was supposed to be sleeping. He didn't think of anything, he just lay there listening to see if Sachi would fall asleep. She didn't.

Sachi's thoughts were far away as they walked slowly through the forest. Her eyes watched the nature floating around; bugs crawling on the barks of trees, birds fluttering at the slight break of a twig or branch. Sachi sighed; no one was making any noise, and she was growing bored. She seen Kisame cast another long glance at her; she couldn't refrain the smile and wink that her face gave him. He quickly turned from her; she smiled again.

_If only he wasn't wearing the sword... hmmm.... _She thought calmly to herself; looking to see if she would get hurt; then a different idea came to her head. Quickly, she skipped to be in front of the two ninja, Itachi paid no heed to her, but Kisame stared at her; seeing what she would do. She pouted to Itachi's ignorance but smiled to Kisame quickly. Itachi was watching out of the corner of his eyes.

"Kisa-Kun!" Sachi yelled; running to him and jumping, he caught her; holding her bridal style. Kisame couldn't help but look confused at Sachi's actions, especially when she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was pouting and her green emerald eyes had gone chibi to him. Itachi barely managed to stiffle his chuckle.

"Kisa-Kun; I'm tired.... will you carry me...? Please?" Kisame continued to study Sachi, who was pouting cutely towards him. He couldn't resist carrying her.

"Yeah, sure." He said; trying to sound monotone; even though there was still a hint of excitement in his eyes as she yawned and snuggled into his chest. Itachi was desperately not allowing his laughter to burst out. Kisame smirked to Itachi; doing an eyebrow trick by raising them up and down quickly. Itachi sniggered silently.

"You're so strong Kisa-Kun!" Sachi cooed; earning the blue man a blush, she smirked.

"Nahh; you're just light." Kisame said; sounding oh so very modest. Itachi and Sachi stared at him, Sachi began laughing.

"So... if you don't mind me asking Kisame... How did you get into Akatsuki again?" Sachi asked; Itachi nodded. Kisame mentally hit himself for answering so stupidly.

"For murder mostly; okay, I screwed my answer up Sachi, you happy?"

"Very." She said simply; remaining impassive once her laughing fit had passed, Itachi was close to them; and she began to kick at his Akatsuki robe. He glanced at her for a moment, then turned from her. She began to kick it furiously, getting annoyed by him.

"Your an attention seeker." He said; getting aggravated. Sachi glared at him, Kisame looked at the two, Itachi had begun to glare at Sachi.

"You weren't talking."

"Must every moment be filled with speech?"

"Not everymoment; but it's nice to hear you speak once every hour or so Itachi, it's hard to tell if it's just your body there and your soul has left to go for a walk or if your actually there... I'm making no sense am I?" She giggled; the two missing ninja's shook their heads to her, and Itachi told her she should be quiet for an hour to give them some peace and quiet. Kisame noted that Sachi seemed saddened by that.

_You'd think after two years he wouldn't mind her speaking so much, I for one like it. It's nice to have someone who'll talk on missions..._Kisame thought silently to himself, he looked down and Sachi had fallen asleep in his arms. He laughed lightly so as not to wake her up. Itachi looked at her then, Kisame noticed how much longer it was then when she was awake.

"Like her more when she's sleeping?" Kisame received no answer to his question, so he sighed as they broke out into the darkness of night.

"Entire day just walking through there? No wonder she was tired."

"She just wanted a free ride from you; why did you allow it?" Itachi asked him; Kisame looked up to their squad leader, a light smile playing to his lips.

"I knew that; but she was bored couldn't you tell? Besides; now she owes me something." Kisame couldn't help but allow a perverted smile to play upon his lips. Itachi glared at him; Kisame was shocked, Itachi returned silently to the forest to get wood for a fire. Kisame didn't move for a whole five minutes, shocked by the glare he was given.

Sachi yawned; sitting up, she grinned staring at Kisame beginning to cook some meat and rice; Itachi was sitting away from him, silently glaring at Kisame. Sachi sat by Kisame.

"What's wrong with Uchiha-san?" She whispered; Kisame's eyes darted to her then back to Itachi then back to the food he was cooking. Kisame began to mumble quietly to himself, a smile grew on Itachi's lips.

"Nothing... I just said the wrong thing it seems."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing really; oh, and because I carried you, you owe me." Kisame said, a smile coming onto his lips; Sachi stared at him, she hadn't thought of a backlash to her trickery. Itachi stood up, walking to them.

"What do you want?"

"You can give me it later." He winked; Sachi's stomach turned, what would he want her to do? She worried.

"Sachi, come with me; now." Itachi ordered, walking by her. Sachi stood up and practically ran to her sensei. She tripped twice; following him into the darkness of the forest, cutting her knees slightly. Her shoulder felt fine now. Itachi halted, there was a space between them, and he was more then five metres away from her. Sachi leaned against a tree. She blinked; Itachi was in front of her, she drew in a sharp breath in surprise. He was leaning against her, one hand above her head.

"U-Uchiha-San??" She stammered, a small smile plastered itself to Itachi's lips. Then a scowl.

"I don't want you to do that with Kisame ever again."

"Talk to him?"

"No! I don't want you to allow him to hold you unless I tell him to carry you." Sachi stared at him confused; Itachi's other hand layed against the bark near her waist, Sachi blushed deeply.

"W-why Uchiha-San...?"

"Because; he will try to do something... and I cannot stop him now... never do anything that will put you into dept with another Akatsuki member, except Deidara or Sasori... and Tobi. The others will use you in a way I don't want you to think of, I'm sure of it. I don't want any member of the Akatsuki to hurt you." He said; his mouth speaking urgently to her, tears stung Sachi's eyes as anger boiled.

"Yet you don't mind if someone outside the Akatsuki group touches me?" Sachi watched as Itachi's eyes darkened, the sharingan was the only feature she could pick out as he stared into her watering eyes.

"I'm not allowed to kill another member of the Akatsuki; but Sachi... if someone from outside the membership of Akatsuki ever touches you in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable, I **will **kill them." Sachi stared at Itachi, speechless. Itachi pulled back; knowing he was to close to her for his own comfort, his own control. He began to walk away; Sachi shook.

"U-Uchiha-San; do... do.. you care for me?" Itachi looked at the girl; she was staring at him, she was out of her akatsuki cloak and was shivering. Her black tanktop clung to her features flawlessly as the wind straddled her hair across her face, he nodded; walking slowly back to camp, she followed him silently.

"Kisa-Kun! What do you want?! It's like three a.m!" Sachi groaned, as Kisame pulled her arm. Itachi tried to ignore what was going on; knowing he shouldn't get in the way. Kisame continued to pull at Sachi's arm until she groaned and got up, she was dragged a good distance from Itachi; making her stomach churn. She blinked, seeing the shark man smile in delight with her compliance.

"What are we doing Kisa-Kun?" He paused; looking at her, then he pushed her gently against a boulder. She gulped.

"Payback." He said; biting at her neck, Sachi grimiced in pain as blood trickled down her neck. Kisame didn't seem fazed by it, tears stung her eyes.

"Kisa-Kun... I'm bleeding..." He looked at her neck, and began to lick the blood away; moving slowly up her neck, she swallowed hard. He pushed harder against her, kissing her neckline from the base and moving slowly up. Sachi was trembeling.

"Try to enjoy it Sachi..." He said; tears rolled down from her eyes and onto the ground as she clutched the boulder. She was paying him back; there was nothing she could do, she had to return the favour; she wished she hadn't asked him to carry her now.

"How can I enjoy it? How? This is awful!" She roared, tears streamed her face as she cried choking. Suddenly the fishes lips were crushed onto her own; her eyes were wide and she refused his permission for entrance. He bit lightly on her lip, enough to draw blood though because of the sharpness of his teeth, she gasped and his tounge entered her mouth. He stopped, pulling from her.

"You're no fun Sachi." Sachi was staring at the figure past her and Kisame; then Kisame disappeared, she fell to the ground crying; her lip still bleeding. The moon cast a shadow above her.

"Genjutsu? You made him go with genjutsu?" She asked; Itachi kneeled to her, pulling her into his chest so she could cry.

"Yes; he'll think he went the full way with you. Just pretend that he did, be quiet for a while." She nodded; crying into his chest. Of course, Itachi found a way around this. He, would have peace and quiet for some time, and Kisame may not think of touching her ever again. Itachi smiled at that thought.

"_Itachi! Itachi! I did it!" Sachi called; running to him, he looked at her and walked with her so she could show him how well she could now control her chakra. He watched silently as she walked to the top of the tree, he smiled as she hopped from branch to branch down. She slipped; crashing down and hitting her arm on the ground. Itachi poofed to her; picking her up, her eyes were closed._

"_You're so clumsy..." Itachi said aloud; looking at the silent Sachi. He figured her arm was broken, he was right._

"_Itachi; isn't that bad?" Sachi asked; watching a young woman get mugged, he nodded but made no motion to help. He nodded for Sachi to do it, to prove herself against the snow ninja that was robbing the woman. She threw a kunai with a tag on it; hitting the mugger in the jugular. The woman grabbed her purse and screamed, alerting other ninja. Itachi grabbed Sachi's hand and fled the area, Sachi tripped twice. Itachi picked her up. _

"_Itachi; thank you for carrying me back here..." Sachi said, once they had returned to a waterfall, where behind it they were hiding. Itachi nodded, she held his hand, blushing a deep shade of red. She leant up and kissed him gently on his lips, Itachi couldn't refuse. Their kiss was long and sweet, Itachi found his hands wrapped tightly around her waist, he let go._

"_Sorry... Uchiha-San..."_

Itachi remembered the first time she had said his name with respect and had kept it that way for a period longer then a few weeks. He looked down at the tear streaked girl; the blood along her neck made him angry.

"Call me Itachi from now on." He asked; she nodded, he stood up; pulling her with him. His arm wrapped around her waist, he held her close to him. Sachi stared at him as they walked slowly back to the camp site where Kisame lay sleeping, moaning in pleasure. Sachi's hands reached Itachi's chest listening to the shark.

"He's dreaming it happened..." She nodded; Itachi lay down; pulling her on top of him; she blushed. Itachi smirked. He thought of a plan.

"Sachi; this is the plan." He said; before murmering into her ear what they would do. She gasped; and finally nodded, grinning at the idea. A cat like smile stuck on to her face as she fell asleep.

_That was some night... Feel kind of bad for Sachi though... She didn't seem to enjoy it that much... _Kisame thought calmly to himself; sitting up. The fire had gone out, the only remains were the burnt cinders, he smiled. Looking over to where Sachi had been last night when he had wakened her. She wasn't there. Kisame got up alarmed.

_Shit... if Itachi finds out I... he'll kill me before telling Pein why... He'd kill me! _Kisame was more concerned with the thoughts of being teamed up with the murderous Uchiha then anything else. He looked around; searching to see if Sachi could be seen anywhere. He sensed her chakra closer to Itachi so he silently walked over. His eyes widened seeing the neck of Sachi covered in blood and his own bite marks on it. He seen her lower lip slightly swollen from the bite he had given her to allow him to kiss her. Itachi's eyes were open and staring at the girl. Kisame noted her eyes were reddened. He gulped; she appeared like she had cried for hours in the younger mans grasp.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing." Itachi's eyes sharpened to a point where Kisame knew he would die if he told the truth, or die if he lied. He was stuck.

"Lie to me and you will die. She came to me crying; saying she hurt. I could only see her neck and lip wounds, she said she hurt more, but would not tell me where. What did you do?" Itachi's voice was getting a slight angrier tone to it the more he spoke, Kisame hadn't heard this tone before, he was panicking.

_After two years with him I thought she wouldn't still be a virgin! _He thought to himself; Sachi groaned opening her eyes. They met Kisame's and she clutched to Itachi, her eyes widening in fear. She furrowed her face into Itachi's chest, the black fabric of his clothes seperating her from the muscles of his chest. She blushed at her thoughts, keeping covered from Kisame.

"**What did you do?**" Itachi asked; getting more fierce with each word, Sachi wondered if they were going to far. Kisame shuffled uncomfortably under Itachi's now fierce gaze at him. Kisame was frozen.

"Did you enjoy it? Did you enjoy hurting her?" Itachi asked; hugging Sachi closer. Kisame took a step back, Itachi used his mangekyo, seeing the genjutsu he had used on him and what effects it had. Itachi seen the way Kisame had thought of Sachi, even whilst she was in pain. He growled at the older ninja, not impressed; even though it was only a genjutsu that Kisame had toyed with.

"Itachi; it won't happen again."

"I don't want to see you ever touching her again unless I tell you too. Understand?" Kisame nodded sharply and left them, entering the forest for some more wood. Sachi smiled at Itachi.

"He's learnt his lesson. Not to mess with my Kohai." Sachi nodded, hugging Itachi tightly; her smile sent a shudder through him.

"Itachi-san... who are we going to assasinate?" Sachi asked as the two of them sat up. Itachi stared at her intently, a smirk coming to his lips.

"His name is Asakura Haru. He's a business man that recently fell into a slight... bicker with our "client"." Sachi nodded; looking at the scroll Pein had originally given to Itachi, his eyes traced over her frown and her large green eyes, they slowly registered the man they would kill. A small smile came to her pink lips.

"Itachi-san... do you think Sasori and Deidara are okay...?" At that moment; Deidara appeared over head, Sachi's eyes widened as she left Itachi's side and stood in the middle of the clearance. Deidara landed beside her, he hugged her tightly.

"Where's Sasori? Where is he Dei-Kun?" Sachi asked; her response was Deidara holding her tighter. She knew. Tears burst from her eyes, real ones.

"Saso-Kun...?" Deidara broke from her; getting ready to fly again.

"He died in the hold of his parents, un... he could have avoided it but chose not to. His grandmother killed him, then gave her life to revive the Kazekage, un. That pink haired bitch helped break his puppets, a kunoichi, un. Haruno Sakura." Both of their eyes sharpened, making Sakura public enemy number one if they were to ever meet. Sachi's glare to the ground was a lot more concentrated then Deidara's.

"What does she look like?"

"Pink hair, green eyes... flat chested, un." Sachi managed to hold a small smile at Deidara's noting, she would avenge Sasori's death. She had to.

"She also apparently loves your little brother Itachi." Deidara said, only then did Sachi realize what had been missing from Deidara's hug.

"**YOUR ARM DEI-DEI-KUN! WHAT HAPPENED??" **She screached; running to him. He looked down to where his arm used to be, letting off a growl.

"Hatake Kakashi; looks like he has achieved mangekyo sharingan, un." He said; looking at Itachi who nodded. He spared a final glance at Sachi.

"Who bit you so badly?"

"Kisame." Sachi said, looking away from him and pouting. Deidara was going to ask more questions but sighed.

"I have to go speak to Leader-sama; I'm now without a partner, un..." Sachi nodded, and Itachi could feel the anger radiate from her, even from the medium length distance they were apart; her new sudden hate for the Haruno girl burnt so strong.

Deidara had left quickly after that; sharing one last hug with Sachi, she now sat by herself; facing the rushing water of the river, staring out into the waters. Kisame returned, not holding eye contact with Itachi for fear of being shown what he did again. He knew who was stronger out of the two of them, and he would rather live a while longer.

_Saso-Kun... It won't be the same now will it? Without you... All because of your grandmother... and that Haruno girl, but I am not angry with your grandmother... no... I thank her in fact, she helped me keep Amaya's promise, for that... I am grateful, Sasori... I'm so sorry... maybe, maybe if I had been quicker to get to you all, if I hadn't asked Pein you wouldn't have been left behind..._

"Sachi! Get your breakfast." Kisame called; Sachi ignored him, he walked up to her and shook her shoulder violently. She was shocked and quickly grabbed a kunai and implanted it into his leg, he took a step back, shocked by her violence.

"Stay away from me, I am no longer weak; you got your way last night because I owed you."

"I was just saying it was time for breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." Was her simple reply; Kisame left her sulking, and began to clean his fresh wound. Itachi returned from the forest and seeing Kisame's wound looked to Sachi who was staring out at the lake solemly. Kisame quickly explained what had happened. Itachi took a bowl of rice to his student.

"Eat. We have a long day of travel ahead." Sachi shook her head in protest, Itachi's hand grabbed her own, holding it gently.

"What did I do in Snow Country when you refused to do something like this?" Sachi looked at him, his hand gently wrapped around her own, a light blush creeping across the bridge of her nose.

"Your... different all of a sudden, it scares me... but I like it." She said, warning Itachi of his out of characterness (XD). He nodded, and handed her the bowl; she slowly chewed on the rice, Itachi watched her slowly eat, his hand away from hers at this stage. He smirked, he had gotten her to eat. She put down the half eaten food, he frowned.

"Eat it all." She shook her head; Itachi could tell she was depressed, he couldn't say anything really. One of her closest friends had just died.

"What would you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"If your friend was murdered? What would you do?" She looked at him, sincerity was clear in her eyes. Itachi couldn't refuse her the truth.

"I would take my revenge on the people who did it." She nodded; staring back out to the lake. She had made her decision, Haruno Sakura was in trouble if they ever met. Itachi watched her silently; her eyes were lifeless, and he for one; did not like it.

"Itachi... where do we have to go in Wave Country...?" She asked; her eyes turning sharply to him all of a sudden, she winced; the pain in her neck roared. Itachi stood up,

"To the capital." That was all he said, getting a cloth and handing it to her to clean her wounds. He would heal them after wards. She nodded; remaining silent as she cleaned her neck thoroughly, flinching at the feel of her swollen lip.

A further five days of travel, and the small group had finally entered Wave Country, they reached a large town; a couple days travel from the capital. Itachi brought them to an inn, they went unnoticed through the streets.

"We found him." A masked man said; facing the inn Kisame had walked into, following Itachi and Sachi, another appeared nodding.

"Hoshigaki Kisame. He will be taken tonight." The other said; a small smile lighting up his masked features.

Aimee: Well, hello there everybody :D I'm in such a surprisingly good mood.


	4. A Night Full of Surprises

_**Alicia and Co; Yes, I would love to participate in the competition. If you could please pm me-or review, I don't mind. I have some questions like, can it be in the Narutoverse, or real life? Otherwise, I'd love to do this competition, oh; how would I be able to tell you when I have the entrant posted...? ^.^**_

Amiee: Me no own the awesome Akatsuki :(

Chapter Four: A Night of Surprises...

Sachi lied on the comfy bed; her Akatsuki cloak slightly showing from her bag. She smiled internally, putting her face into a pillow. She had her own room, Itachi and Kisame were sharing.

"Itachi; are you still mad at me?" Itachi looked sharply to his fishy friend, he nodded. Kisame looked from his friend who he adored, and would willingly obey his every order. Sachi; over the course of five days had shrunk to a silent enigma who hung to the back of their small group, the only time she spoke would be when Itachi had spoken directly to her. That was it.

"Like I said; I'm sorry." Kisame said again; looking out a window, his eyes widened when he seen a strip club and a casino in front of him. He left the room quickly, telling Itachi of his intentions. Itachi sat on his bed, knowing Kisame probably wouldn't return until morning, he had never been in favour with that sort of thing.

"Well; we can get him now; while he is alone." An ANBU said, watching the blue man cross the road and entered the casino. The other looked at him, shocked.

"He is a demon shark you idiot! Don't you understand, his chakra is so high it's dangerous, we'll attack the weakest of them, the girl; I can tell she has lesser experiance, the other was Uchiha Itachi. We'll have to be fast for this to work." He stated; the masked team of four nodded.

"Sachi; may I enter?"

"Uh... gimme a minute!" Sachi yelled; changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top, she was exhausted after five days of travel, and was going to go and get something to eat and then return to her room. She allowed him to enter; Itachi spared a long glance at what she was wearing. He noticed the small; almost healed mark on her neck.

"What's wrong Itachi?"

"I was going to eat; and then retrieve the most likely drunk Kisame. I want to know if you would eat with me." Sachi flushed, but nodded; walking out with him. He shut the door of her room and held the key, putting it into his loose trouser pocket.

"I've never seen you dressed so casually, Itachi." Sachi noted, as they walked around. Itachi remained impassive, but nodded. He seen a ramen store, he motioned her to go in there. Sachi did as asked, and sat down in a far corner, out of direct view of people. Itachi ordered the ramen the two usually ate when in Snow Country and sat down by her. His gaze fixed upon her face, staring into the distance as she recalled something from her past life. Once the ramen was placed in front of her, her eyes became full of life again.

"Did you remember much?" Itachi asked; keeping his voice monotone, but on the inside he enjoyed listening to her stories of what had happened in her previous life. She described a life full of built up cities, yet no ninja's. A world full of trains and planes, where people travelled for vacations to sunny or wintery locations, he was amazed.

"... so yeah, that was everything that happened!" Sachi said, after some time explaining about her latest excursion to the "movies" with her friends from where she used to be from. Itachi sighed, knowing the one thing that she wanted to know, hadn't been revealed.

"Name?" Sachi bent her head; shaking; her answer was no. Itachi focused his attention to the now empty bowl that belonged to her.

"Do you want some more?" She shook her head; blushing at his gesture. He smiled; asking if she would like

to leave, they got up and left; yes, Itachi paid the bill.

"I will get Kisame now; wait here."

"I want to go in with you!" Itachi shook his head; explaining that Sachi would not like to go into one of these clubs, they were inappropiate for her. She nodded and told him she would wait outside for him. Itachi left her there, his eyes flowing over her one last time. She was radiant in the faint moonlight, and the neon lights that flooded the area, Itachi sighed.

_He'll probably be a while... Silly Kisa-Kun... _Sachi said to herself; not understanding why she had waited when she could go straight across to the inn, then she recalled that Itachi had her key, and people would find it strange for someone to climb in through the window. She sighed, waiting for them to return, although curiosity was getting the better of her. She was startled when two ninja appeared before her wearing animal masks. They were grinning sadistically behind them.

"Hello." The one with a mask the shape of a boar, it held a faint blue hue though, with a single yellow streak. Sachi was perplexed by their sudden appearence outside the club. She couldn't arouse suspicion because she was wearing nothing that would actually indicate she was a part of a criminal organization. The other man stepped forward, another two appeared.

"H-hi..." She said; stumbeling but managing to retain her calm features, they smirked, thinking they would have it easy.

"Come with us?" Sachi shook her head; Itachi had given her a lecture of not going with strangers one night over ramen.

"_Sachi; I never want you to go with a stranger who says that he can give you a lift somewhere... Never accept anything from some randomer in the street... Okay?" Itachi warned; Sachi nodded, taking a slurp of ramen. He smiled._

"Sorry; but I'm waiting for my friend's." She said; her eyes staring at the apparent leader of the squad, some people were staring, not used to seeing ANBU in their area. Sachi's eyes wandered over them all, something wasn't right...

"What do you want anyways?"

"Hoshigaki Kisame." Sachi stiffened; watching the four approach her. She became nervous, but took a stance. She had no shurikan or kunai, and she didn't want to use her ninjutsu in such an enclosed area, so she settled for Taijutsu, it would be interesting to say the least.

"Sorry; but he's busy right now!" Sachi yelled; running at the one closest to her, he threw a kunai to her and she avoided it, by rolling along the ground sideways. She pushed some chakra to her feet, giving her a good leaping distance, she lept to the man who groaned. Her hands to his neck, she grimaced, breaking his arm instead. The leader watched her act, a silent chuckle escaped his lips.

"_You don't seem to like murder do you...?"_ He calmy thought to himself, watching the girl dismantle the next ANBU. Finally, he was annoyed; he hit her across her head, sending her flying, a small ounce of blood trickled from her forehead. She growled, taking an almost animal stance, he could see some faint lines of chakra emenating from her feet, he wondered what she was really.

"I really think you should come with us." He said; distracting her when one of his comrades appeared behind her, knocking her out; he noted that seconds before he had hit her, her eyes had become almost hollow, as of remembering something she had forgotten a long time ago.

_Shit... I should have paid attention... _Itachi held a stumbeling Kisame, as they stepped out from the strip club, he seen the ANBU walking away, a girl slumped over a shoulder of one of them, the other cradeling a broken arm. He dropped Kisame, watching them take Sachi away. He began to use the sobering jutsu on Kisame; knowing they had someone to save.

"She hasn't awoken yet; and I keep hearing her loud moans, what do you think is wrong with her?" The ANBU with the boar mask asked; the others, shook their heads staring at the girl before them.

Sachi lay before them; twisting and turning, her moans filling the room, for she was in a terrible nightmare. Her father, from her memories; beat her senseless, so much so; she awoke to find herself in a room of white, the smell so crisp and sterile that she could only identify it as a hospital.

"_So... what happened...?" She murmered, her almost brown hair shifted when her face turned to her close friend Mei. Her friend sighed, her dark brown eyes shifted uncomfortably._

"_You never told us that your father beat you... Why not?" She questioned; it was her own turn to shift uncomfortably, at the expense of hurting her ribs. Mei shot up, worried; telling Sachi to sit down, and relax._

"_I'm sorry... I just didn't want to burden you."_

"_Burden me? How could that be a burden!? If you had told one of us you wouldn't be here! Oh jesus... please, YOU are living with my family from now on, and you have no choice!" She ordered; Sachi nodded, her eyes traveled out the window, sakura blossoms were floating by, the wind was strong._

"_What... happened?"_

"_Your "father" he beat you; he then threw you down the stairs... You are so lucky to be alive... He's gone though... I don't know where he is, no one does..." Sachi contemplated what she had just _

_heard, she nodded. _

Her memory began to fade; a sharp pain cut through her leg. She screamed, her upper torso shooting up as she clutched her leg, blood oozing, coming from the fresh wound, an ANBU was standing above her, smiling gleefully down at his prey. Sachi reached for the kunai, trying to extract it, but his hand held her firmly down. She gasped.

"I think I will be leaving Konohakagure's mark on you." He seemed to smile; pulling the kunai from her leg out, too violently; she choked. He smiled.

"Don't think I'm pervy, it's just the mark of my victims..." He murmered; rolling up her tank top, the kunai dripped with her own blood, she bit her lip; she couldn't move, she realized she was completely paralysed. Not by fear, but an actual jutsu. His kunai plunged through her skin on her stomach, not going terribly deep, but not shallow either. Her green eyes widened, she screamed.

_Sachi... _Itachi said to himself, hearing the muffled scream from deep inside the rocky cave, he didn't want to know what was happening to her. Three ninja appeared in front of him, he cocked an eyebrow. They were masked; and he recognized them to be part of the ANBU, Kisame appeared beside him, unsheathing his large sword, grinning in anticipation.

"Go get Sachi; I'll remove these three." Kisame said, Itachi nodded; walking by them slowly. Kisame ran to them, slashing across one's abdomen in his rush. Itachi's pace grew quicker as he rushed deep into the cave, the muffled cries and screams of his kohai stirring a deep anger within him. He finally reached his destination, the paralysis justu had worn off, and she was clutching her stomach in pain. He looked at her, confused by her position, then he seen the blood drip through her tank top, Itachi stepped to her; tears were dripping from her eyes.

"I-Itachi... it hurts so bad..." She cried; he tried to sense for chakra, but there was none; even his sharp eye sight couldn't pick out where this person was coming from. He looked down and struck the ground, an earth jutsu, knocking the ANBU member above ground. He groaned; having thought his camouflage was perfect. Itachi growled, staring at Sachi; who's cries were now subsidiesed with heavy breaths as she tried to calm herself.

_She is still too inexperienced... _Itachi thought; looking at the cracked ANBU mask of the ANBU who had attacked her. His hand swiftly followed out on a flow of hand signs. His clan's famous technique, a fireball jutsu flowed from his mouth, effectively burning the man. He yelped, like a dog; but ran forward in an attempt to strike Itachi. Itachi moved quickly, striking him with a kunai across his lower abdomen, before striking across the mans jugular. He slumped to the ground; and Itachi stepped lightly across him to Sachi, who was now breathing very deeply and slowly. Itachi knelt down beside her, silently gulping on what he was to do, her forehead was covered with stress lines, her face scrunched in pain. Itachi slowly held her neck, making her face him; Sachi's eyes slowly widened, his spare hand on her tank top, her own hand holding it.

"Allow me to see it, Sachi." Her eyes streamed as his hand traveled to the rim of the tank top, he lightly pulled the now heavy fabric up, his face stayed the same, but his insides were shot into turmoil at what was before him. The symbol of Konoha was inscribed into her skin, deeply; and was still bleeding. His hand traced lightly over it, becoming covered with her blood.

"I can heal you; but it may scar..." Itachi warned; his hand hovering above her wound, Kisame came down then, his eyes stared at the bloodshed around Sachi; not noticing the ANBU who had been slaughtered across the cave. His eyes stared at the drooping Sachi's, who silently nodded to Itachi, her hand falling from her chest and dangling limply down the side.

Itachi began to silently heal Sachi, she closed her eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep. Kisame watched, he sensed something he hadn't before. Something Itachi was doing his best to refrain from doing. Kisame smiled, realizing why his friend had become so angered with his behaviour towards his "kohai", a small snicker escaped Kisame's lips, Sachi coughed slightly, Itachi's face furrowed. Kisame made to walk over and tease, but he slipped on some grime, tripping over a rock as he fell. Sachi's eyes woke, she stared at Kisame flattened on the ground, grumbeling. Itachi smirked, his hand moving to touch her toned stomach, she blushed. He sighed, Kisame slowly pulled himself off of the ground, mumbeling about the grime.

"Itachi... i-is it almost done?"

"Yes... It's the best I can do, it'll scar." He said, watching the wound close, the dent of Konoha to be engraved on her torso for the rest of her life. Kisame looked at the mark as Itachi finished up; the Hidden Leaf Village's ninja symbol on her skin. He shook his head. Her eyes pierced his.

"They were after you. An assassination." She murmured, Kisame stared at Itachi at the news. He watched as he inhaled and exhaled slowly. He slowly picked Sachi up as he stood, looking directly at Kisame before disappearing in front of him, returning swiftly to her hotel room. Kisame grumbled, silently following after.

Itachi laid Sachi on her back, her eyes stared up at him, her forehead creased. Itachi's hand traveled to the edge of her bed, refraining from pushing the blond locks from her forehead, she watched him silently, her hand travelled to his own she bit her lip as he stared down on her. She closed her eyes, falling asleep; Itachi heaved out a deep breath, and left the room quickly.

xox________

"Hey, Kakazu." Hidan called; the bounty hunter turned to him, pocketing their cash.

"What? You're not getting any money, if you think you are. There is a global depression on right now!"

"Fuck you and your fucking money, I'm immortal!" Hidan said, sounding smug as he thumped his chest. Kakazu narrowed his eyes, waiting for the immortal man to say what he had been thinking.

"When we get back... do you want to play seven minutes in heaven with Sachi? It's sure to be fun... it'll be Akatsuki style." Hidan said; a grin came to both their faces. They couldn't wait to return to the base.

Amiee: One of my shorter chapters... well... the mood will soon get lighter, do not worry! Muhaha :]


	5. Together?

Amiee: I don't own Naruto, although it's a pity I didn't... ^.^

Now... this is a nice short filler chapter... muha ^.^ Enjoy.

Chapter Five: Boyfriend and Girlfriend for the night.

The ninja had finally arrived in the capital of Snow Country, although, they were a day early. Instead of resting like Itachi had suggested, Kisame and Sachi had gone against him to go and explore the city. So they changed out of their usual Akatsuki wear, and Sachi; being bored with the clothes she had dipped into a shop that sold dresses and kimono's, Itachi and Kisame waited patiently for her to come out.

"Arigatou!" She called; stepping out, a grin on her face. Kisame blinked twice, Itachi stared. Sachi now stood in front of them wearing a black slinky dress, that went as far as her thighs; it was a V-cut as well, and her back was bare. The black heels she wore with it as well, were sure to catch attention from onlookers-of both sexualities. Her brown hair was pinned up, the blond bangs hanging down. The necklace Itachi had given her over two years ago hung on her neck, the diamond glinting under the neon light of the shop. She smiled, her cherry pink lips parting.

"What do you two think?" She asked; giving them a twirl. Kisame remained speechless, Itachi smirked.

"Beautiful. Now, let us go to the theme park." Sachi's eyes widened at the compliment she received, and she practically ran to be inbetween them as they walked to the large theme park that was set up at the boating area. Excitement bubbled through Sachi and Kisame.

"WOW!" Sachi beamed; her green eyes glistening over, looking at the blinding lights, the huge ferris wheel hung over the docklands, people were everywhere, buzzing about. Games, food stands, oriental oragami was everywhere. Kisame grumbled when he seen a group frying fish. Sachi giggled, looking as some people stared at the blue man, after all; he did stand out. He towered almost over Itachi and Sachi, Itachi managed to keep the same face on the entire time. Sachi pouted to him, he rose an eyebrow.

"You should smile, think of it as a night out!" She seemingly cooed, Itachi let a smirk come to his face at her attempts, she sighed. Kisame's eyes travelled to a bar, who happened to be selling sake. Itachi had started to think he was becoming an alcoholic, much like the fifth hokage. He let out a chuckle then. Sachi dragged him to a stand that had huge teddy bears, all the person had to do to win one was get a bullseye. Of course it was fixed, he knew that. But he couldn't refuse the childish grin on Sachi, her eyes twinkling in the lights of the signs, the lamps. He stood beside her; just staring, watching everyone who happened to look at them. The tanned man came over to her, smiling at her seemingly naivity. She paid, and threw the first dart, missing. She pouted. A tall dark haired boy came over, the tanned man grinned.

"Hey; if you lose, you have to go on a date with him." The boy said; pointing out a taller, much bigger built one then he was, Sachi's eyes furrowed, she looked at the game, wanting desperatly too play, but she didn't want to lose either. Itachi decided to step in, he gently took her hand, Sachi too shocked to even say anything; however the dark haired boy seemed unable to believe it, his eyes scanned the two. Itachi's onyx eyes caught his. A glare crept onto the Uchiha's face.

"I'd appreciate it, if you didn't try to set my girlfriend up with someone else. Understand?" There was something about the way that Itachi spoke, that made it impossible for these people who weren't as strong as him to stand up to him. The boy duely backed away, Itachi smirked, bringing her back to the game. His hand still holding hers.

"You still have two shots left."

"Okay!" Sachi cooed, grinning. She looked at the game for a moment, and suddenly realised that there was more to it then just throwing and aiming. She decided as a ninja, she was going too win something. She carefully aimed, her chakra building up in her arm, around her wrist, Itachi smirked, sensing what she was doing. Everyone around them just watched, clueless to her in-game cheat. Itachi knew it wasn't a cheat though, for it was the only way one could strike the board, with chakra peeling on the dart.

After the two shots, Sachi had won the game, getting a small teddy bear as a reward, leaving the man shocked at her winning, Itachi's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him, she blinked at him, shocked. He looked around and found what he was protecting her against.

"They are following us, we should make it a believable act." Instantly, she knew who "they" were, and she had no problem following an act like boyfriend and girlfriend, especially as it was Itachi. She bit her lip, looking around. Her eyes falling on a food counter, she licked her lips. Itachi dragged her along to the stall, letting go off her so she could sit, he sat by her so their arms would brush. Sachi blushed.

They ate their ramen silently, Sachi's eyes glancing over to the Uchiha every so often, her heart beating fast. He sat, somberly enough, causing her to bite her lip, something she had started to do whenever she was nervous. His eyes glanced up at her, watching her movements as she finished the ramen, then slumping backwards, he got his chopsticks and picked up some baby corn.

"Sachi, open your mouth." She looked at him confused by his order, swallowing, he seen her run her tongue along her teeth before she slowly opened her mouth. She blinked, and he slowly put the piece of corn into her mouth, dropping it gently on her tongue. A blush formed on her face, realising what he was doing. He grinned, after a few suspended moments, Sachi's blushing face fell into the contagious grin. She was suffering from Itachi-ism. A symptom where the person becomes too attracted to the Uchiha, and she did not care.

They were slowly walking along; their night had been filled with some interesting moments, and Sachi couldn't wipe the grin off of her face. Itachi continued to hold her tightly around her waist, a fact that Sachi loved and made her body tingle. They walked by Kisame, who was drunk and slurring his words while arguing over the taste of sake with some big breasted blond woman, Itachi's eyes perked, but relaxed that she had no idea who she was fighting with.

"I's tell yo's sh-sharks men, thish is Honey Dew Sake!" Even if her words were slurred; Itachi picked her her saying the name of the brand perfectly. The bartender was chuckling at the harmless argument in front of him, Itachi carried on walking with Sachi, her eyes laid on the huge ferris wheel. He grinned.

They finally got on the ferris wheel and it was rising high in the sky when Itachi let go of her, he watched as her face fell, but perked again as she looked over the bay, watching the lit up boats flow through the crystalline waters, their bright lights lighting the way out of the harbour. Her emeralds stared at the lighthouse as the light moved across the waters, highlighting the danger area's for the captains and skippers of the boats that travelled to and from Wave Country. All of a sudden, the ferris wheel gave a huge lurch, and Sachi fell backwards; on top of Itachi.

"Sorry..." She mumbled, Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist, making her sit up, alert. He chuckled, she blushed; a pout forming on her pale lips. Her back was to him, the way she had fallen, he removed a hand from her waist and began to gently trace it up her spine, she gasped.

"I-Itachi, what are you doing?!" She gasped; her face brightening at his gentle touch. He chuckled, gently blowing into her ear. Placing a light, feathery kiss on her shoulder. Her face turned, at an angle; so she could see his face, although unable to read. His sharingan eyes were there, and she blinked at him, turning a little bit better to see him perfectly. His eyes were unreadable, and she didn't understand what was up with him.

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend for the night, we're a couple for the next few hours. So we should do _couple _things." Itachi said; kissing her upper arm, making Sachi blush, she had thought it was only in the presence of the men from the game she had played, appearently not. She bit her lip, Itachi's hand traveled down her bare back, making her tingle.

"Looks like we'll be here for a while, how... convieniant." Itachi suddenly drawled, he let Sachi go and she stood up, wondering about the smirk on his face that highlighted his red eyes. All of a sudden, he stood up; making her take a step back. He grinned, as she fell against the opposite wall of the small cabin they were in. Alone. He gently went against her, almost exactly the same height. He grinned, tilting her chin just to make it that bit more romantic. His lips were cetimetres away from her own. A red hue on Sachi's face, her green eyes wide as he closed in. She closed her eyes when the ferris wheel lurched forward again.

They head butted eachother.

"OUCH!!" Sachi roared; putting her hands onto her forhead, Itachi rubbed his own slowly, annoyed that the wheel moved at such a moment. He knew where he would take her to finsih their night off, he had too take her _there. _Sachi took her hands from her forehead, looking at Itachi biting her lip. A nervous habit of hers, he looked at her, removing his hand from his own forehead, they stared at eachother while the machine moved. They walked out together, Sachi looking shaken, Itachi looking stioc as the machines door closed on anoher couple.

"Itachi when do we get to leave? Kisame passed out an hour ago! Along with that blond woman." Sachi said, Itachi stared about. It had certainly gotten quieter, he summoned her to follow him, she did as was asked. They soon found themselves in front of a long dark tunnel, neon lights highlighting the entrance. Itachi grinned, Sachi rose her eyebrow. Itachi regained his confidence, nothing could go wrong. There was nothing wrong with wanting a small kiss was there? Itachi's hand wrapped smoothly around her waist, he watched her chest rise and fall, bringing her to the stand and paying for the ride.

"Enjoy the Tunnel of Love!" The service person called, as Itachi helped Sachi get onto the small cart. She rolled her eyes, facing from Itachi and blushing, Itachi grinned; sitting by her draping his arm across her shoulder. He kissed the side of her neck, she blushed.

"Don't be afraid, we can do anything tonight..." He watched as her hand rolled into a fist, then out again. Her mind rolling it over, he smiled kissing her neck again. She turned to him, he could see the sadness in her eyes, she was biting her lip. Had he only realised now, how much she really liked him?

"Is it really only for tonight?" She asked, Itachi paused, having never been fazed with such a question before. Their eyes stared into each others, the ride had begun. Itachi's hand fell to her thigh, her eyes continued to stare at him, facing each other he leant in.

"We should really keep quiet, but it will be for as long as possible." And he kissed her. Soon they had fallen into a long and passionite kiss, eventually the ride ended. But the two left Kisame for himself, Itachi pulling her back to the inn they were staying in. Both excited.

Amiee: Hope you liked that short yet sort of important chapter, muha .


	6. Seven Minutes in Heaven

A/N YES! I'm sorry, okay, I'm seriously losing my motivation for this. I'm also in my last year of school, and this isn't as parody-ish as it used to be. D So that will change. You may notice, which I think is actually happening, the chapters are getting shorter, don't worry, I just don't think I'm up for these long stories. Tell me in your reviews! It's nice to get them... :/ Also, I really will try to have the next chapter up by Saturday, I mean, it's the least I can do for you guys! Thank you for not hating me, and if you wish to throw tomatoes or any food substance that won't kill me, aim at Sachi. ^-^

Sachi: OI! D

I just don't own Naruto.

Chapter Six: Seven Minutes in Heaven.

Sachi sighed, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she stirred. Kisame had been retrieved from Itachi late into the night, Sachi grinned. The night would be in her memories for eternity, an ironic thing for a memorylass girl to think. She stretched, a knock on her door, light taps signaling it was Itachi. She said he could enter, and she sat up in her bed. She smiled at him, she could see his eyes swirling with compassion to her, he seated by her bedside. A small smile appearing. They stared at each other in silence for some moments before Itachi finally spoke of his intentions.

"Last night... was more enjoyable then I had intended it to be. I wish for it to happen again. Also, Kisame is still asleep. The fool was still unconscious when I returned for him. He shall be asleep for a while, would you like to come with me for breakfast?"He quizzed her, but the smile continued to stay on his face, a small one, not used to being there yet. Sachi found it irresistible though, a smirk formed on her face.

"Do I get a kiss?"

Itachi's smile turned to a smirk, he cocked his eyebrows.

"Only if you meet me downstairs in ten minutes."

With that, he left her with her jaw unclenched, it took her a moment to gather her thoughts, the glorious smile he had given her had scattered her brain and put her entire body aflame. She gulped, unable to believe her luck with him liking her. An evil smirk crossed her face. She was going to enjoy their missions alot more now that he and her were so entwined. A lot more.

The night was calm, nothing seemed to move as the three moved swiftly throughout the capital. Ninja's lurked and the three hid themselves the best they could. Sachi sighed, moving onto the street, her eyes landing on that of a ninja. Her eyes told him to follow her, she bit her lip, annoyed that she was to draw him in. She smiled, the person they were after began to slowly follow, taking her in. She was dressed like any respectable woman would, she grinned.

He continued to follow her, until the were all alone. She turned to him, raising her eyebrows, her hair moving around, framing her face because of the light breeze that had started to move. The tall man stood, his tanned features graced a firm grin on his face, Sachi looked him up and down, muscular and scarred. Sachi smirked, Kisame appeared beside him. The mans teal eyes widened, even larger when Itachi appeared.

"You tricked me!"

"Uh... you **FOLLOWED **me. You were the one in the wrong." Itachi glanced to Sachi, his sharingan waiting to be used. She nodded, telling him she was done condemning the man. She smirked, and the tanned man growled. Ready to put up a fight. A smile on Kisame's face as he released his Samehada from it's hold, it's bandages holding tightly. Itachi appeared beside Sachi, it had been arranged that Kisame would get to do what he wanted to the man they had been assigned, he just loved to cut things. Sachi bit her lip, thinking of how easily it had happened, and so quickly. The man would have been classified as at least a Jonin, but to fall in battle so easily- much less to be tricked so easily was probably something to be ashamed of.

"Sachi, we'll leave now. It would be best, are you ready?" Itachi asked, drawing her to face him as Kisame did his business. She nodded, her small back pack filled, although it was mostly the Akatsuki cloak that took up the space. Itachi glanced over to Kisame who had swiftly finished the man, he kicked a piece over to Itachi, who had to wrinkle his nose at the disgusting piece. Kisame smirked, walking slowly over to them.

"Somethings different..." A light flush covered Sachi's features as she turned from Kisame, his eyes darting mischievously towards the two. He wondered on what he was missing out. Itachi's face remained indifferent however, and he frowned. It would be Sachi he'd have to probe for answers and Itachi would not allow him near her.

After traveling, they were greeted by Hidan (he swore alot) and Kakazu, Deidara bear hugged Sachi and she tried to squirm out of his grasp. All to no avail of course. Tobi hugged her leg, and no one else was to be seen. No sign of Zetsu, Pein or Konan. Sachi cocked her eyebrow when Deidara seemed to sniff her. He grinned, and it seemed devious, making her chew the inside of her lip. Her green eyes blinking. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to his room.

"Okay, I bet it wasn't Kisame-kun but you and Itachi-sama had sex!!!" Sachi flushed, Deidara grinned. Knowing he would be right. He seated in front of her, dragging his beany bag towards her.

"Tell me everything!" Sachi rose a thin eyebrow.

"Dei dei-kun... Are you gay?"

"Nope, un. I'm bi. That way, un I get the best of both sex's un." Sachi giggled, her eyes highlighting. But a blush continued to cover her face as Deidara questioned her. She didn't want to say anything. But Deidara wasn't giving up, besides he was just a tad bit jealous of the Uchiha.

"Are you jealous?" Deidara looked agape at her. Shock showing.

"Of who, un?!"

"Of me, because I had sex with Itachi." Deidara burst out laughing, unable to control himself. Sachi stared at him, confused. He stood ruffling her blond head. He took a brown lock, and began to twist it in his fingers.

"Now, why un; would I get jealous of you, un?" Deidara asked, moving closer to her; his ocher eyes gazing directly into her emerald hues, he moved closer to her. A knock resounded of the door.

"Get the fuck out here assholes! We're going to play a fucking game!" Hidan screamed, Sachi blinked, startled. Deidara stood and grabbed her hand dragging her out of the explosive artists room.

According to Hidan, they were playing a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. Sachi gulped as the bottle spinned. It landed on Hidan and her, she found it weird. His hand wrapped harshly around hers as he dragged her towards the supply closet. Itachi had not joined in on the game, which she was disappointed with. But her minds wandered, they weren't going out, they were just...together. She was pressed against Hidan's chest in the far too cramped closet. She groaned, pulling her head back so she could look at him, he was eying her hungrily.

"Hida-kun... isn't this a safety hazard?"

"Who the fuck cares about safety hazards?" He said, leaning down and crushing his lips onto hers, her eyes widened as his hands wrapped tightly around her wrists. Her hands clenched, forming fists. He pushed onto her, a blush covering her face, her foot took a small step backwards, but hit against the wooden frame, knocking the bowling ball that was on the top shelf and landing directly on Hidan's head. She bit her lip when he slumped onto her, unconscious. Sachi listened for breathing, then she remembered he was immortal. The worst he'd get was a headache. Kakazu knocked on the door, opening it, his jaw unclenched and hit the ground when he seen his partner.

"What the hell you do to him?!" He questioned, Deidara appeared behind him, laughing at their position. Sachi's lip quivered, unable to believe what happened.

"Bowling...ball..."

"You hit him with a bowling ball? What sorta sick girl are you?"

"ME? SICK?! YOU'RE ONE TO FREAKING TALK, NO, HE WAS JUST PRACTICALLY FACE RAPING ME SO I TRIED TO ESCAPE, MY FOOT HIT OFF THE SHELF AND HEY PRESTO, a bowling ball fell and saved my ass." ^_^ Sachi said, throwing Hidan off of her and into Kakazu's arms, she swore she saw the money maniac shed a tear, before he threw Hidan back on the couch. Sachi pouted, retaking her seat. Deidara sat beside her.

The game raged on Hidan eventually regaining consciousness and getting Kakazu repeatedly. Sachi wondered if the game was fixed, she had only gotten Hidan. She laughed though when he made her swing the bottle. It spinned for what seemed like ages. Itachi had watched the game intently. The bottle stopped.

She had gotten Tobi.

The atmosphere in the room instantly changed, and it was only from one person. Itachi. Her brows furrowed, as Tobi grabbed her hand and gently tugged her into the cramped closet. She was thankful that she didn't suffer from claustrophobia. She'd be screwed otherwise.

"Tobi is a good boy, and Tobi will take good care of Sachi-chama." Sachi smiled towards the messy haired boy. He asked her to close her eyes. She did, guessing he wanted to keep his identity a secret. She felt the innocent boys lips locking gently against her, her face heated up, not thinking he would even understand seven minutes in heaven. His hands wrapped around her waist; he was getting more interested, chewing her lip that had already been swollen from Hidan's earlier attack. He suddenly pulled back, her legs wobbly.

"You can open your eyes now Sachi-chama!" Sachi did as asked, a small smile spreading on her face seeing the masked boy once more. She had always thought Tobi as completely innocent. She guessed wrong. Kakazu opened the door, he rose his eyebrows up and down at Tobi's embrace. He nodded his head for them to go out.

"I'm bored of this game now..." Hidan's eyes lit up when Sachi said it. Apparently he had been waiting for her to say that. Kakazu looked at him, shaking his head. Itachi's eyes rose.

"I wish to play." Sachi blinked, his sudden change took her off guard.

"How about we make it a night in heaven then." Hidan said, his eyes glinting. Sachi sighed.

"Fine."

"Kakazu, spin the bottle first of all. Kisame play too." Hidan ordered. Kakazu did as ordered, they watched the bottle spin out of control, Sachi's emeralds blinked watching calmly as the bottle slowed, it was Kakazu and Kisame. Three people in the room laughed, it was obvious the two were wishing they had cheated. They got up and disappeared, leaving them for an entire night. Sachi's brows furrowed as Tobi decided it was his turn. He got Hidan. Sachi began to get nervous, Deidara and Itachi seemed to loom beside her, she swallowed as Deidara spun the bottle. Sachi's eyes widened.

He got Itachi.

Sachi's mouth opened slightly, she didn't get anyone, because in an instant eeryone was gone. Why? She was now sitting on the ground, a cramp in her leg, and looking at the bottle that had been once used for a game. It was then that "Leader-sama" entered. Emerald eyes met the rinnegan. A sharp breath from her frame, Pein was rather tall, it didn't help how she was sitting in a way that towered over her. Her chest rose slowly, it was only silence that took over the room. The atmosphere was dead.

"I think it's time that you found out more about your position within the Akatsuki." Pein said, summoning her to follow him. Her heart gave an unusual lunch, she swallowed, feeling sick. There was something that told her that her position was about to get complicated. With a worried frown she followed the leader of the Akatsuki out of the room. She couldn't help but feel waves of fear wave through her.

Amiee: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter, I'm trying to improve my writing schools, and as promised I'm going to try and have that next chapter up by Saterday! Wish me luck, well R&R

Give me MOTIVATION, please! Also, include a chara, I'll give you all a cameo. Muha

It's the least I can do for you guys sticking by my side. Well, your computer! Also, want to check out my Naruto oneshots? And even my two shot? Perdy please? ^-^ Love ye's all!

x.o

Amiee is out.


	7. Revelations Night

Amiee: Okay, here we go! If only I owned Naruto, do you know how HAPPY I would be? Anybody happen to have a few million? I mean, that would be a great present. So by little drabble there, I guess you guys figured that I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Chapter Seven: Revelations.

The dimly lit office of their leader didn't do anything to qualm her fears of destruction. It seemed almost eerie, it felt wrong. Pein sat behind his desk. She swallowed, Sachi sitting on the opposite side of the desk, the pierced man looking at her, watching her carefully. She gulped, his hand rested carefully on the table. His feet could be heard shifting. Emerald eyes met the shades of Rinnegan.

"You, hold something important to the Akatsuki. A way of control over the Jinnchuriki, you belong to the Akatsuki. Do you understand?" Sachi blinked, confusion was settled into her emerald hues, it was clear that she didn't understand. Pein held a scowl, his hair shifting as he moved, their orange locks splaying in spikes.

"Konan discovered it, it's only legend, but we will find out soon enough. Instead of being a Jinnchuriki container, you have been sent to control the Jinnchuriki and their powers. With you on the side of the Akatsuki, we will be able to achieve control over this world to bring fear." She understood better now. But shook her head violently, green eyes filling with tears, she stood, her body arching.

"I don't want to be some monster!" She yelled, Pein allowed a smirk to cross his features. She trembled, her hand balling into a fist, emerald blinked. Pein stood, she took a step back, regretting her outburst. Such a fearful aura spilled from his body, she became nervous.

"You owe the Akatsuki that much. To be used like this. Your doing it for Itachi." She froze, his words ringing in her ears. She left the room then, Pein telling her to leave. Konan stepped from the shadows then. Her eyes followed the girl out, a soft frown on her face, an origami bird followed Sachi out.

"You didn't tell her all." Pein shook his head, looking at her with a soft smile. Konan loved that smile. He only ever gave it too her. Walking over and sitting back down, Pein sighed.

"She does not need to know it. Not yet anyways." Konan frowned, sitting across from him, her thoughts on the memorylass girl. She didn't know her well enough, she blinked. Maybe she should spend some time with her. That was something she never considered.

Sachi sat on her bed, throwing a rubber ball on the ceiling, she swallowed; loud bangs could be heard from places, she presumed some Akatsuki members were attempting to kill each other. A knock was heard on her door, she sighed; telling them too come in. Her surprise when she seen Deidara, a large frown plastered to his face. He went to her bed, throwing himself on it. A large howl escaped his mouth. Emeralds blinked, watching his blond ponytail sway, her room wasn't exactly the largest.

"Shouldn't you be with Itachi?" She questioned, the scope user turned to her, a pout clear on his face.

"How do you stand him, un?! He's so... quiet. I told him I needed to see you. Conference, un." He exclaimed, a sly thought entered into her mind then, she moved closer to Deidara, looking at him coyly. He blinked as she snuggled up to him, he wrapped his arms around her, she hadn't thought he would respond so... well. She shrugged, a bright grin on her face.

"How about I stay with you two, ne?" Deidara widened his eyes surprised. But grinned, if she wanted to spend the night with Itachi, he was going to make it torturous for Itachi. Bring on the girls!

"Of course, but it's my room, so you have to do as I say, un." She nodded quickly, and started to grab her pajamas's, a wide grin on her face. How fun. Deidara was thinking likewise.

Amiee: It was short, I know, don't kill me for it! But it's in preparation for the next chapter- I swear. I mean, come on. You don't want me too cram too much. Sorry if what Pein told her wasn't clear enough, be patient ;D You'll find out in the end! Lol R&R

AND OHMYGAWD. I kept my promise! Whoo!!!!!!!!!!xD

Over and Outii

x.o


End file.
